howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JEPHttyd
hey its nice to meet you! just dropping in to tell you happy birthday! I know its a day early but I wanted to say it today in case I was busy tomorrow. have a great day! Annabraley (talk) 16:00, October 24, 2018 (UTC) */Hey Jep*/ Hey Jep it's me DSL I finished drawing Inferno and I was wondering what color he was. Also If I don't post for awhile its bc I can't seem to upload pictures Thanks, DeathSongLover (talk) 22:29, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Hey! It’s Alaska! Hey JEP! Lol, I like reading people’s userpage too. It’s satisfying. ��. Anyways, I’m so happy you consider me as a friend too. It was wonderful meeting you! Thank you, unfortunately, my game glitched one day and my account got deleted. Now, I had to start my Quill account all over again. It was such an unfortunate event! And, I totally want you to be my friend. Why not? �� Happy new year! (Again lol) Thanks for accepting me as your friend! (��Alaska 27��)~Talk 12:16, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Hey! I just edited my Userpage AGAIN in case you wanted to see the updated version. Anyways, I’ll TM (Terror Mail) you tomorrow. Right now, I gotta go to charge my phone and I need to get into the “New Year” spirit. �� It was nice meeting you. Bye! Happy New Year Jep!!! ❤️���������� (��Alaska 27��)~Talk 12:50, December 31, 2018 (UTC) About my Fanfic Hey Jep! Ok, so, on the Fanon, I make my own fanfics, based on other stories’ storylines. Recently, I started (and not finished) a new story. It’s basically exactly the same as GOTHW. Sorry, didn’t mean to copy you guys. Anyways, I’ll give you a link and you can tell me what you think! Also, you may end up shipping two people. Link: https://httydfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Protectors_of_Berk ��Alaska 27��~Talk 01:34, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Re: Awesome! (Reply to your comment) Thanks Jep! So happy you liked it! I feel bad though. I know it isn’t exactly the same, but, I feel like I stole your Guardians idea. Also, SHIP! Ship name? Like you, I like romance too. Just not “lovey dovey” romance. I like peaceful, friendship-y romance. P.S. Sorry Quill and Lui’s names are so similar. It’s neary impossible to think of a ship name. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 09:06, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Jep! That made me feel better! Also, I like the sound of #Luill. And, yes! Romance comedy is also one of my faves! Thank you so much for supporting me and my fanfic! You’re a true friend. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 10:02, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Haha! When someone is happy, I am. I’m just so proud of myself when i make someone else feel good. Also, I don’t mind. To be honest, #Luill is why I decided to give you the link of my story in the first place. I’ll update you once I’ve finished a large section of the story. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 10:56, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Hey Jep! Sorry I replied late. I was asleep when you posted the new TM. Thank you. Actually, I got my devilish brother to help me come up with the dares. So, yeah. Aw! Thank you! I’ve never had anyone wish me luck on my writing. I mean, probably because nobody knows about them. �� But still, thanks Jep! ��Alaska 27��~Talk 23:19, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Friendship Badge Time! Yolo Jeppi. Here, follow this link because I can’t use the template on this wiki: https://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Alaska’s_Acceptance Btw, CloudTheSeawing helped me with it. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 08:08, February 6, 2019 (UTC) To be honest, I myself don’t know how to “follow” the badge. But, if this is what you’re thinking, just press the “stalk” button. I don’t actually know what you mean by “follow the badge” but, I’m just happy you enjoyed it especially because you’re the first person I gave my badge to. And yes, I know I can count on you and you should also know that you can count on me. (Haha, Kate and Rita moment!) Oof, edit: Pfft, that “G’day mate” is so stereotypical. I’m Ozzie too and personally, have never heard anyone actually say that unless for plays and stuff. Oof, the stalk button should be in the bottom left corner. Also, thank you for that! ��Alaska 27��~Talk 10:28, February 7, 2019 (UTC) */wings of fire/* ELLO JEP!! How tis you? anyway I was wondering if you have an account on the WOF fandom? DeathSongLover (talk) 00:25, February 14, 2019 (UTC)